


Baby Don't Like It

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Buddha is testing Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun/Shim Changmin - Freeform, Europe, I am surronded by fools!, Jealous Jung Yunho, Jealous Shim Changmin, Jealousy, Kim Jaejoong is a Saint, Kyuhyun is always right, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Past Relationship(s), What would this be???, Yunho loves his boyfriend too much, and a devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Changmin knew that Yunho hated his ex but Changmin did not want to end so many years of friendship.(Sorry I suck at descriptions!)





	Baby Don't Like It

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V:  _ **

 

**_ _ **

 

**_ Location: Seoul, Korea _ **

Yunho felt upset at seeing Kyuhyun and he knew that if he said anything insulting, Changmin would take his best friend side. So he held his tongue and tried to smile and act friendly for the sake of his lover and he really loves Changmin cuz his self restraint went through the ceiling.

"You are an idiot Kyu!" Changmin laughed at the story the same age friend was telling him.

"So funny." Changmin was about to cry while laughing.

"So funny." Yunho said sarcastically. 

Kyuhyun came to visit the couple, more like Changmin at the Homin couple shared apartment and wanted to visit and without talking to Yunho, Changmin had allowed Kyuhyun to come over even with knowing how his boyfriends feels about his best friend. 

He just wants Yunho to get along with Kyuhyun cuz his best friend likes his boy friend which is great but he wants Yunho to also like Kyuhyun because he loves both of them. Well Yunho a little bit more but he didn't want to show favoritism. 

"I am going to the restroom." Kyuhyun got up and went to the restroom and leaving the lovers alone for awhile. 

"Oh Kyuhyun, you are so funny." Yunho mimicked Changmin's earlier actions.

"I don't even sound like that." He bites back. 

"I don't even sound like that." Yunho snide. 

"Don't be a child hyung." Changmin reprimands his boyfriend for his behavior. 

"You know I don't like him!" Yunho is frustrated at Changmin's thoughtless decisions. 

"And I told you I am sorry." Changmin whined. 

"I don't remember that." Yunho is far from okay. 

"I will make up for it later." Changmin just wanted Yunho not to be mad at him anymore. 

"Will you now?" He teases his young boyfriend. 

"How will you do that?" Changmin goes red with wild thoughts in his head. 

"Get a room you two!" Kyuhyun comes back and Yunho is upset again.

"I am going out!" Yunho could not stand being there for one moment longer and so he goes to his friend's house and decides to vent there instead of being next to his boyfriend and watch Changmin swoon over his best friend. 

**_***_ **

"Why did you come here Yunho-yah?" He went to Jaejoong's house. 

"I am just frustrated with Changmin and how he can never says no to Kyuhyun and always being a certain way with him! It is pissing me off and I just hate that he is Changmin's ex!" Yunho screamed. 

"It's okay love and should you not be talking." Jaejoong teased. 

"I hate you and we are different." Yunho and Jaejoong were once a couple, a few blue moons ago, but the thing is Yunho has enough respect and sense too put Changmin's feelings ahead of his own love and relationship with Jaejoong. 

Changmin hated Jaejoong from the very moment they met cuz of Yunho's and Jaejoong's history and the way they act like lovers and it made Changmin uncomfortable and upset. So Yunho did not understand why his boyfriend could not keep Kyuhyun at arms length. 

"One thing is, we decided to no longer be in a relationship, it was a mutual break up. Also we are no longer in love with each other and ..." Jaejoong cut Yunho off. 

"Yunho what bull shit excuse are you giving me and yourself?" Jaejoong laughed. 

"All I am saying is, I don't run to you for every little thing, invite you over cuz I want too, text you all the time, or do things that Changmin does with his stupid Kyu!" Yunho combust in a rage.

"Calm down Yun." Jaejoong put his hands on the other male's shoulders and started to massage his shoulder's to get him to not freak on him again. 

"I am trying Jae but I just can't take it and plus we hardly see each other or even talk cuz I care about Changmin's feelings more than my own and I pushed you aside cuz I love Changmin." Yunho whined. 

" I understand but don't get so angry and just relax." Jaejoong knew how to calm him down. 

"Thank you Jae." He hugged the other male. 

"You are welcome." He pat Yunho on the back and pulled apart. 

"Would you like mature Jaejoong advice or Immature?" Yunho took the first option. 

"So, immature you say!" Jaejoong smiled brightly. 

"You heard me Jae!" Yunho laughed. 

"I did and I heard Immature... odd." He laughed and Yunho hit him on the shoulder. 

"Even if I keep detesting you will get your way." Yunho and Jaejoong were in perfect balance once more. 

"Exactly Yun and this is my revenge for the little brat stealing and hurting my Yun's heart." Jae joked. 

"What do you have in mind?" He could not believe he was doing this. 

_******* _

"Changmin will kill me if he sees this on my instagram!"  It is them at a photo booth and they are acting cute and touchy but appropriate, Yunho might be upset but he loves Changmin too much and would never jeopardize their relationship. All he wants is revenge and he knew that this is stupid and won't solve shit but he wants Changmin too feel what he feels when Kyuhyun is around. 

"Do it Jung!" The beautiful male pulled Yunho into a selca and posted it and tagged Yunho knowing Changmin could also see. 

"Let's go and eat now!" Jaejoong pulling Yunho by the arm and off to where ever Jae has planned.

"Ugh! You are so insufferable!" Yunho joked and Jaejoong pouted. 

_******* _

They ended up at one of Changmin's favorite food places and one he frequents with Yunho. It is a good place too eat at and just take his mind off of today's event and try to think more rational and be an "adult" if he even is one. With the way he acted and getting mad.

"I swear Jae." Jae ordered a lot of soju.

"What is wrong?" Jae asked innocently. 

"Seriously!" Yunho laughed.

He could not believe this guy, it was amazing, he is trying to get Yunho and him drunk and he sometimes did not understand Jaejoong and his reasoning for things and his behavior and right now is that moment. 

"I seriously don't know what you are going on about." Yunho could not believe his friend for one moment. 

"I need new friends." Jae laughed while pouring both of them a cup. 

"I am hurt? Who is better and more good looking than me Yun! You would be downgrading." Yunho admired how self assured and confident Jaejoong is. Cocky yes, but the androgynous  male knew what he wants and knows what he is. 

"Oh forgive me." He jokingly bows a full 90 degrees. 

"Ah I like it when you beg Yun." Yunho pushed him and they both burst out in gleeful laughter. 

They talk more as they wait for their food and the lively atmosphere and the laughter and cheers of people around them make them even more hyper, it was like old times again for both males and they were grateful for the time they spent with each other.

"I missed you Yunho." Jae spoke happily. 

"I did too." Yunho smiled. 

"I remember why I was in love with you." JaeJoong said confidently. 

"Oh, pray tell!" Yunho never understood why anyone like Jaejoong would spend their time with someone like Yunho, it always puzzled him. 

"You are you, it was the fact your smile is brighter than the sun and your laughter held a child like innocence also your kindness. You as a person spoke volumes but you never could see the many qualities you possess that makes everyone swoon. You are also humble and so much more." Jaejoong reminisced in old lovers lane.

"You flatter me too much." Yunho felt thankful and grateful. 

"No Yun! I am being honest, there will never be anyone like you Jung Yunho... you are truly one of a kind." Yunho heart sank. 

"Than why did you break up with me?" He lied when he said it was mutual. 

"I would never be who you thought I was. Yunho, you never saw bad in anyone and the fact you could love someone as vain as me, it was not fair too you cuz I could never be satisfied. I was a fool and you were out of my league." Things just got too real for Yunho. 

"If I am such a great person... why does Changmin never look at me the way he looks at Kyuhyun?" He felt a spike of jealousy pinch at his heart strings. 

"I don't know your relationship dynamics, but he is a fool for wanting more when he has the best of the best in front of him." Jaejoong felt his heart break for Yunho. 

**_***_ **

**_Back at the apartment:_ **

"I thought you had no problem with Jaejoong-ssi?" Kyuhyun asked the fuming male.

"I don't!" Changmin sat on the black leather couch. 

"You could have fooled me." he said sarcastically. 

"I don't Kyu, Yunho has every right to hang out with whoever he wants." Changmin never liked The beautiful older male but he never voiced that opinion to Yunho. 

He did not have a right to get mad at Yunho for not wanting to end a friendship with Jeajoong. They both matched each other really well and they have perfect harmony and it made Changmin jealous. 

He would never admit too such things so for the sake of Yunho he tried to hide his hate and contempt for the older male, it was really hard at first and he did not want Yunho to think he was childish or annoying. 

"I just think they are too close for friendship." he looked at Yunho's sns account that his boyfriend used basically once every year. 

"They look so cute." Kyu teased knowing how upset his best friend is.

"Look at the way they are pressing cheek to cheek, it is sooo romantic!" Changmin was going to murder his best friend with his own phone. 

"It is gross!" Changmin despised the post that was made an hour ago. 

"Cheer up Chwang. At least they are not having a romantic dinner." Kyuhyun joked. 

"There was a bing coming from Changmin's phone notifying him of something.

Buddha is testing is testing Changmin and he did not appreciated it, he screamed at his phone and shut it off aggressively. 

"What the fuck man!" He look at the annoyed look on Changmin faces making him scowl. 

"Don't frown or you will get wrinkles." Kyuhyun tried to lighten the mood. 

"Look at his post." Changmin huffed. 

The brunette backed out of the post and refreshed Yunho sns page too see that he post an update of himself and Jaejoong at one of Changmin's favorite restaurant. He was upset but he refused to mind their hang out and wanting to be mature, it sucks this feeling in his chest and he doesn't want to be that guy, even though he is, sometimes, no one can prove anything!

"Stop it!" He hissed at his best friend. 

"Okay, fine." Kyuhyun secede and put away his phone. 

"Let's enjoy our time as you leave for London soon and I will never see you again asshole!"  Changmin spent a lot of time with his best friend lately cuz he is going to miss him but he is excited for him. 

"Okay, but you know that what you feel now is what Yunho feels whenever I am around right." Kyuhyun pointed out.

"Leave it alone!" He refuse to acknowledge how right his best friend is. 

"You know I am always right." Changmin pleads the 5th.

"Shut up!" Kyuhyun laughed. 

_******* _

"I better head home before Changmin starts nagging me." Yunho was not as drunk as his friend is. 

"When did you get married?" Jaejoong joked. 

"I don't even know." Yunho called for waiter to bring their tab and is willing to pay for it all. 

"I am going to head out. Let's do this again Jae... I really missed you." He put down the money for the whole meal and left. 

"I missed you too Yun." Jaejoong would never stop loving Yunho even after ending things. 

_******* _

Yunho walked back too his and Changmin's apartment in complete and peaceful silence allowing the cold air to sober himself up and too apologize too Changmin for his behavior to Kyuhyun and his disappearing act. 

He should have been the bigger person and been honest with Changmin and talked but instead he left and went to Jaejoong and he did not regret it. He was happy to see his friend and hang out like old days. 

He thought that old feelings would arise or he would feel sadness but instead he was content and happy, it was not awkward or burdensome, it was seriously nice and really good day and he hopes too do this again and maybe invite Changmin... if that is he would want to come.

He got back home before it was 10pm and the night is still young and all he wants to do is cuddle and watch a movie with his boyfriend or just do something domestic. 

He puts in the code to open the door and saw Changmin alone and reading a book. He loved how concentrated Changmin looked, it was cute and the way his noise crinkled and his eyes wide, it made Yunho feel giddy and happy. 

He loves coming home to Changmin and just being with him. Every thing is different and less complicated with Changmin and he is happy to know that Changmin felt the same way even if the younger male is closed off and many times cold and cruel but he always made sure to show his love and affections to Yunho in the way he can. 

Like nagging, pestering, fussing over Yunho, and a lot of other things and Yunho could not be more thankful than in these moments, it should have never been an issue with Changmin's best friend. Cuz Yunho knew Changmin loves him but his head and heart sometimes can't help but feel vulnerable and weak too such things. 

"Yunho hyung." Changmin smiled at his lovely boyfriend. 

"Hello my love." Yunho moves to the couch and kisses him on the forehead. 

"For a moment I thought you would never come back." Changmin joked. 

"You would love it." Yunho retorts. 

"Never, I would come after you and beat you and drag you back to our home." Changmin's attitude change. 

"I am calling the police for abuse!" Yunho joked.

"Such a baby hyung." Changmin laughs. 

"I love you." He smiled fondly and with much affection in his eyes and Changmin could feel the warmth and love. 

"I love you too." Changmin pulled the older male onto the couch. 

"I know I should have asked about Kyu and I am sorry for that." Changmin was in the wrong and he knows that. 

"It is fine." Yunho lets it go. 

"No it is not and I should have been considerate of your feelings and how you felt." Changmin felt guilt wash over him. 

"I know how much you love Kyu but I know you love me more." Changmin acknowledge the fact that he does. 

"He is moving to Europe. That is why I have been clingy lately and giving into Kyu." He should have been honest but whenever brought up his best friend, it always resulted in an argument or a shouting match. 

"I should have listen to you instead of blowing up on you and accusing you of being in love with him." Yunho felt the guilt eat away at him. 

"I am sorry for doing that." Yunho pulled Changmin into his lap. 

"Now... what was this date with Jaejoong?" Changmin teased.

"I was upset and I wanted you too feel how I felt." Yunho wanted to be honest and transparent. 

"I know it was childish and given the way you feel about him, it was reckless but I don't regret it." Yunho is really happy to spend some time with his oldest friend. 

"I like Jaejoong-ssi." He tried too hide the dislike that burned in his eyes. 

"Whatever min!" Yunho laughs.

"I do!" Changmin tried to suppress the whine that broke through. 

"It is fine." Yunho is happpy that Changmin tried to say he does. 

"Do you still love him?" Changmin hated the doubt in his heart but he had to ask. 

"Yes..." Changmin went rigid in Yunho's arms. 

"Not in the way you think. I still love him but as a best friend, it has been 5 yrs since him and I broke up and we have been together for a better part of almost 2yrs and since I met you... all I have ever thought about is you and building a life together." Yunho is a sap and Changmin loves that about his boyfriend. 

"You are such a romantic Yun." Changmin kissed the older man's cheek. 

"I missed him tbh and I know you don't want to hear this but he is only a friend. I am not in love with him or ever want to get back with him but will you be fine if Jaejoong is around a bit more?" Changmin did not control Yunho's life and he felt sorry if he forced out Yunho's best friend from his life. 

"You never have too ask me and as much as I don't like him. I trust you Yunho and I don't want you too feel like your obligated to do anything even remove Jaejoong from your life for my convenience." It took a lot for Changmin to admit but he did not want to hurt Yunho. 

"Thank you minnie." He is happy that Changmin is willing to compromise. 

"Please at least don't get all touchy with him!" He was going to kill Yunho for those photos. 

"Jae's idea not mine!" He threw his best friend under the bus. 

"Sure Yun!" Changmin huffed. 

"I am sorry if I made you feel out of place or jealous about Kyuhyun... today put a lot of perspective and I am a shitty boyfriend Yunho." Changmin felt sorry too his caring boyfriend. 

"You are my shitty boyfriend." Changmin hit Yunho's chest. 

"Thanks asshole." Changmin laughed. 

"I love you too." He pulled Changmin in for a deep and long kiss. 

**_ -The End  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was not expecting this outcome of this story or the way it was going but I like it. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
